sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine Eno
Name: Blaine Lesta Eno Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Track, Band, playing the saxophone, attending parties '''Appearance: Blaine usually holds a very upkept, uniformed appearance when in school or going out. This is contrasted with his hair, as his black hair lays in a straight, somewhat uneven, messy pattern as if he just got up out of bed; though he usually covers the hair by a grey bucket hat most of the time. His hair is fairly short and just go to his neck, but he prefers to keep the front of his hair longer. Blaine stands at a height of 5'10", and weighs 130 pounds, making him look a bit thinner than the average boy his age. His thin, diamond-shaped face feature a medium-sized nose as well as full lips. His most defining feature is probably his trained, long legs, which are perfect for track. He always carries a somewhat lazy and apathetic look to him with his small green eyes and his mouth to not naturally smile. On the day of abduction he wore black slacks, black vans and a white button down shirt with a black tie. Biography: Blaine Eno was born on the 13th of March, to a wealthy Swedish/Russian family. Margot Eno was a worker of a swedish energy company, the Sjöblom company, which had a company residented in Denton, which she was in charge of. As she moved from Sweden to the US to start the company in Denton, she also met her husband Andrei Skorobogatov, who was a coworker of her in the company. The two of them chose Eno over Skorobogatov for Blaine, because Margot could assert herself in that decision and chose to do so because of her late father, who was proud to be an Eno. Andrei did not change his surname upon marriage though. Blaine's parents were perfect to him and his idols in his early years, as they could give him whatever he wanted and buy any toy he desperately wanted to have he had seen in a TV ad. So, as a child Blaine wanted to have more and more things, but eventually his parents limited the amount of games he wanted to have and told him to just buy things he needed as they could not afford every new, shiny product. Eventually Blaine reduced his consumption of products and focussed on creating his own games and toys. He often created his own fantasy world with lego. He was a creative kid, who liked to draw and always happily showed his drawings to other people. The harmony of his childhood was ended when he was seven and his mother divorced from his father after having found out that he had cheated on her with several women. Blaine recalls this part of his childhood an unpleasant part, because of his parents having fought verbally, using harsh words and insulting each other, while Andrei was also drunk. Eventually Margot and Andrei cut contacts and Blaine continued to live with his mother. Andrei still pays child support for Blaine, but has stopped working for Sjöblom. The lack of a father sometimes bothers him, especially when he sees other families that live happily. In his childhood he often was taken care of several babysitters or daycare, but since he was a teenager, he got used to spending time alone in his home. This also lead him to be more freedom-loving as he wanted to grow up and be independent since he hit puberty. He wanted to act mature and more ripe than other people his age. With 14 he already decided to do most stuff on his own, like the chores, where he always helped his mother when she was home. Margot however was worried of Blaine becoming so independent so early as she has not much control over him. For example, he owns a phone, but most of the time turns it off. As his mother cannot reach him with it, she is afraid of something having happened to him. When Blaine comes home late night from a party, she often calls him out and is angry at him. Occasionally she compares him to his father, who had also often come home late night after having had an affair, which hurt Blaine. While Blaine now turned his cellphone on more often and she could reach him, he does not stop coming home late after a party, which Margot disapproves. She often threatened him to kick him out of the house, which was just an empty threat. Blaine pretty much did not react to them serious as he knew that it was just an education strategy. Blaine enjoyed being privileged to have a mother who runs a big company, even though the economical market in Denton dropped. He could always afford the newest phone, pursuit his hobbies and has enough money to go to parties every weekend. As he was a teenager who wanted to have realistic views what he could do in the future, he thought of a way to maintain his status: Become a businessman himself. That meant to try his hardest to become better at high school, with good results. Blaine Eno eventually got straight As in almost every class. His favourite class however, still remains art class, where he could unleash his creativity, though he also was very fond of PE, too. Before he tried to improve, he struggled often in math, where he had Ds or Cs, but as he thought that math would be important in his career, he learned more often for math and did not hesitate to ask his teachers or classmates for help whenever he did not understand something. Margot was proud of Blaine when he had improved and that feeling of pride was strengthened when he stated that he wanted to be as successful as her. In school he often is perceived as a quiet, very softspoken kind of guy, who does not converse much. He often tries to hang out with other people from his social circle, who also go to parties every weekend, like him. He enjoys listening to music and meeting people on parties, even if he is not the most talkative person. A drink occasionally helps him to open up, though, which is why he enjoys the consumption of alcohol during parties. The amount of alcohol he consumes varies. Usually he doesn't drink a lot, but that can change if he's playing drinking games. His mother is unworried about him drinking alcohol due to it being normal for kids his age. So while he is more open and social during parties, he usually does not socialise with people in his free time. Blaine does not feel lonely and feels more comfortable doing things on his own than hanging around people all the time. While he sometimes meets with friends, he is not active in searching more friends. During school he hangs out with friends from his social circle, but in his free time he does not actively search to hang out with people and sometimes rejects people if he feels like there are more important things to do like doing homework or practising the saxophone. That also lead him to be a less popular person to hang out with other people. Due to his quietness and him not being friends with many, he was sometimes picked on by other people, but it was not that severe that he would have considered himself being bullied. Since he was in the 5th grade Blaine pursuited the hobby of playing the saxophone as he had never played an instrument before, but has always admired the sound of that instrument and thought saxophone versions of songs were way cooler than the original. So he decided to also join the musical program of PJ Hobbs, where he kept in up learning to master the instrument. He finds music to be a good way to soothe problems and likes to perform own songs on his sax. He also likes to show off his skills of playing with the saxophone to other people, as that boosts his self-confidence. He told himself that he does not limit himself to genres and that he would try to learn anything, if he likes it, even though he personally prefers to perform jazz or rock songs over pop songs. "One" by Harry Nillson remains his favourite song, to this date. He also has the habit of singing songs even if people are around, and he is not ashamed of doing so. When he started at P.J. Hobbs, he quickly found place on the track team becoming one of the better runners on the team. He prefers himself over all others and is better alone than in a team. However, at the age of 15 he began to smoke, as he was offered to smoking on several parties and one day could not deny it. This resulted in his tracking becoming worse, but he still pursuits this hobby. His mother does not know that he smokes and Blaine tries his best to hide it from her. Blaine has applied and has been approved for Rutgers University to study business studies. Advantages: He can handle things alone and his creativity and flexibility can help him on the island. While not the fastest, him being on the track team and quicker than the average student, could help him to either run away from other contestants or chase them. Disadvantages: Blaine also has not the best experience of working together with other people, as he is preferring to work on his own. He also is not friends with many students of PJ Hobbs, which could hinder people to trust him. Original Profile: '''Blaine Eno (V1) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 32 --- Designated Weapon: Meteor Hammer Conclusion: One is the loneliest number so we got you a weapon with two deadly parts. The above biography is as written by RCee. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled By: RCee Kills: 'Simon Leroy (with Michael Crowe) '''Killed By: 'Michael Crowe '''Collected Weapons: '''Meteor Hammer (designated weapon, to Michael Crowe), FP-45 Liberator (from Damion Castillo, to Michael Crowe), Pliers (salvaged) '''Allies: Enemies: '''Tina Luz, Simon Leroy, Scarlett McAfee, Everett Taylor, Michael Crowe, Damion Castillo, Rachael Langdon, Simon Leroy '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Blaine was woken on the beach of the coastal woods by the sounds of Brigid Paxton screaming. He removed his tie and approached in a hurry, eager to find familiar faces, who he did indeed find in Brigid and Jasmine King. He called out, loudly. Suddenly, however, he began to have second thoughts as the gravity of the situation he was in reasserted itself more thoroughly. He disengaged as suddenly as he'd engaged, preferring the time to himself to make a decision and quickly smoke. He wandered the island with a cigarette in his mouth, and found the scene of recently shattered windows in the mess hall. The person who had caused that damage, Tina Luz, found him, barging through the door of the mess hall and firing her gun. She missed Blaine, who was in shock, then she asked for one of his cigarettes. He numbly agreed and closed the distance to hand her one, lighting it for her as well like he'd used to back home, only the mood had obviously changed. He recovered his own cigarette from the ground. Tina took point nearby and held him at gunpoint, demanding the cigarettes in exchange for his life. He agreed, but as he got closer to hand off the rest of his pack he was seized by a rush of boldness and lashed out with a kick, then he grabbed her by the hair and shoved her into a nearby table. That action bought him the time he needed to run. In the process he even kept some of his cigarette supply intact. Blaine later found the showers, recognizing Natali Greer and not recognizing someone else. He enthusiastically approached them both. Then he enthusiastically attacked them as he got close enough to a defensively postured Natali; the pose did her no good and she was sent sprawling to the earth, knees busted. Simon charged into the fray to defend Natali, holding his own and dodging multiple swings of the hammer as Natali vanished. Simon was eventually tripped up, however, and Blaine smashed a kneecap. Simon pleaded for clemency, Blaine jokingly offered it and 'won' Simon's hat in the process before attacking anyways, but this time Simon had the time to kick Blaine away and create the distance he needed to escape. Blaine took the hat for himself. Blaine found the shipping yard next, and was able to surprise a Michael Crowe separated from his allies. He got a chain around his neck but Michael kicked off a nearby container wall to throw them both off balance, then they got into a noisy and brutal melee. Michael was shouting for help and it was en route; Scarlett was first and tried to keep Blaine at bay with her icepick, but Blaine knocked her aside and ran for the ball and chain he'd lost in the scuffle. Michael, however, tackled him down, smashing his head into the pavement and ripping out a number of his teeth. Blaine remained still, weak, while the other three discussed his fate. They elected to prevent him from hurting anyone else by cramming him into a barrel and abandoning him. Blaine stewed in his own misery, but after some time he was found by new arrivals, who after some debate elected to free him. They were Damion Castillo and James Mulzet, the former of whom had a gun, which Blaine took with barely seconds passed after being rescued. He shot Damion once in the knee. He tried to keep firing, but the gun was not loaded. He ran. He found a new victim in the depths of the coastal woods, Rachael Langdon, sobbing and puking in the middle of a clearing. He drop kicked her, but lost his momentum and fell to the ground. This allowed Rachael to retreat, shooting at him but missing. A slow and steady chase occurred, Blaine behind Rachael like a specter as they ran down the left flank of the island, past the quarry, Blaine refusing to give up even as his body bled and ached. Eventually right outside the shower building he caught her, tackling her to the ground and intending to throttle her. He was winning even as Rachael desperately struggled, but the re-appearance of Tina in his periphery, shooting at him but failing to have the gun loaded, bought Rachael the space in his distraction she needed to have her gun go off point blank. She blasted him in the shoulder, and he was forced to stagger away. He fled to the cliffs, where he nursed his wounds and reflected dourly on what was happening, singing to himself before gathering himself up for another go at it. This time he found his mark, ambushing Michael alone and knocking him cold. Blaine set up in the warehouse, suspending Michael by the hands from a pole by rope and gagging him with the shirt of the deceased Aaron Chalmers. His game was one of torture, as he ripped out Michael's fingernails with cruel randomness and a cheery attitude about it all. He was on his sixth and contemplating going for the eyes when Michael finally lashed out, kicking Blaine when he tried to get close. Blaine changed his approach, this time going in low enough that he could stop more kicking. He brutally applied the pliers he was using to Michael's testicles, with horrific results. Michael passed out from the agony, leaving Blaine to stew in paranoia over the course of the night. When Michael came to Blaine was ready, taunting Michael with news of his ally Everett having turned killer by mock shooting Michael with the still empty gun. Then, Blaine continued the theatrics by laying out his plan, to set up deaths like Michael's without ever being the killer proper. Michael began to laugh despite himself, firing back verbally to Blaine's frustration. Blaine prepared his rebuttal, that Michael was wrong, that Blaine had a plan and was doing what needed to be done to protect himself and the ones he cared about. He closed it by using a glass shard to shred Michael's mouth and face from the inside, then he departed, intending to return later to free Michael in earnest but offering him the cruel advice of the ravine as a suicide spot. He never really left; he'd only gone outside to smoke, and he came in time to catch the tail end conversation between Simon Leroy and Michael. He walked leisurely on his damaged leg, then tried to interpose, claiming Michael was the party at fault and demanding Simon leave them be. Simon would have none of it, and indicated he was ready to fight to protect Michael. Blaine tried to use his gun, but since he'd already shown the bluff to Michael Michael was able to call out and Blaine was stuck. Simon landed a blow into Blaine's neck but Blaine got them on the ground. Simon landed more blows, stabs to the chest and hacking at fingers, but Blaine's adrenaline allowed him to get the upper hand, he took the sword back and began beating and stabbing indiscriminately. Michael however, had freed himself, and Blaine gave chase, slowly as his body was ravaged. Michael put a locked bathroom door between them; Blaine tackled it down but the process was slow and took what was left of Blaine's ebbing energy. Michael had a toilet seat and began to bludgeon Blaine. Blaine couldn't resist, just be knocked around, what was left of his teeth knocked out, his head cracked open until he was a gory mess splattered over the toilet. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Kid earned himself a round of applause. He's still deader than dead, but at least he packed his last days with memorable scenes. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Tag! You're it!"'' -- His greetings to Rachael as he closes in for the kill. "If your body happens to be weak and you die...That’s not my fault. It’s your body’s fault for being weak. (...) It's not my fault if you decide to sleep and never wake up. It's not my fault. (...) It's your fault if you die. N-not mine." -- To Michael as the torture is ongoing. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Blaine, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: Second Chances V2: *Under the Sycamore Trees *We died but we learned from dying *Oh Man, Not THIS Again? *I'd Rather be at the Aquarium. *Victim, Victim, Honey You're My Fifth One *shallow breaths *Á×´Â ³²ÀÚ °È±âÀÇ »ó� *ÐǮȝ ꟼ cᵙ⏚Ș *an initial stain of color painted on a ground *wAtCH thIS giRl gEt SokAiNg wET *The Ballad of Lance and Blaine *Surgeon Simulator 2017 (Content Warning) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Blaine Eno. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! "Fun fact about Blaine: one is the loneliest number" -RC Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Category:Second Chances Characters